


The Honeymoon

by Prof_Wayne_Adult_Stories (Prof_Wayne)



Series: A New Era [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Side Story, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Wayne/pseuds/Prof_Wayne_Adult_Stories
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, The Fifth Hokage, has recently married Temari. However, he still puts his duties as Hokage first, something his new wife intends to change. [Spin-Off of "The Hokage We Need", can easily be read as a standalone story]





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> [Note* This was original as part of a collection, however, I will be making all the sex scenes from here on out their own little stories so people can go straight to the ones they want]
> 
> [OG Note]: So this is the first of what will be many 18+ scenes of the couples established in my story "The Hokage We Need" which you can find on my other pseudo. Even if the pairing hasn't gotten together in that story, I might still post the lemon chapter on here so avoid this if you want to avoid spoilers.
> 
> Speaking of spoilers, I might spoil a few minor plot points of "The Hokage We Need" but I want to state that unless it's a huge spoil(Like a character dying or something) then it's nothing to worry about. However, do make sure to read the Authors Note on each chapter cause I'll state whether an important plot point was spoiled.
> 
> On other notes, I will try to vary as much as I can by including a handful of kinks and the like, though I don't know how far I will go. Some of the more hardcore ones I may not write, but if you wish to see a certain fetish with a couple(Couples can be found in a link on my profile) then feel free to leave a comment telling me so. If I do include any hardcore stuff, I'll be sure to have a warning at the start of the chapter.
> 
> Credit to https://www.deviantart.com/skygiratina00 for the amazing artwork!

* * *

_ **The Honeymoon(Naruto x Temari, No Hardcore Warnings, minor spoilers for "The Hokage We Need")** _

Naruto Uzumaki, The Fifth Hokage of Konoha, a young man fresh off of his marriage to Temari, in fact, it was the day after. Many couples considered the night and day after the honeymoon period, where they spend time with one another and partake in intimate actions.

So what was Naruto doing?

Paperwork.

He was doing paperwork.

While most men in his situation would be by their wife's side for the next several days, Naruto had been in his office before the sun even rose. In fact, other than getting his first oral job and touching a woman's breast for the first time, it was a somewhat underwhelming first night.

Not that it was precisely his fault, every time they were about to go farther, his work had interrupted him. Eventually, when he was finally free, Temari had already drifted to sleep. Hell, Naruto himself had only gotten a couple of hours himself, and he didn't even sleep in the same bed with Temari, opting to instead sleep in the living quarters of the Hokage Tower so he could get started as soon as he woke up.

So yeah, his honeymoon might as well be called a workmoon. Not that he minded, he enjoyed his work, and he was married! It's not like he wouldn't be able to partake in other actions with Temari in the future! He just had some important stuff to get done.

He also had to admit he was a little worried about doing anything, after all; he had just turned fifteen, while his wife would be turning nineteen in a few months. Sure most people were married by now, but Naruto was a little bit afraid of having tiny feet running around sooner than he would want if he wasn't careful.

Yawning, he turned over another piece of paper after signing it, looking up and around his office "I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is?"

Kakashi was usually here by now, hell he was often there well before Naruto ever was. So it was surprising for him not to be around at the moment, perhaps he took the day off since Naruto's wedding had just been the previous day? It was possible, and Naruto didn't mind. If anyone needed a break, it was him.

Shrugging it off as merely that, Naruto went to grab another piece of paper, but was interrupted as his office door opened without warning "Kakashi won't be coming today."

"Hm?" Naruto looked up at the door and instinctively spoke "Oh good morning Te...Ma...Ri...Um…"

Naruto got lost in his words as he examined what Temari was wearing, revealing it to just be one of his shirts, along with her undergarments,and her purple robe barely on her. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a fishnet or anything under the shirt, as noted by the protrusion in the chest area. "Good morning, Hokage-sama."

Temari had a teasing tone in her voice, making Naruto gulp as he looked back down at his papers "U-Um you said Kakashi-sensei won't be coming in here today?"

"No, I gave him the day off. I told him I'd take care of you today~" Temari spoke in a seductive tone as she walked over to Naruto, the sound of her bare feet could be heard against the floor as Naruto grabbed another piece of paperwork, sweat running down his face.

"I-I see, well as the First Lady, you're under no obligation…" Naruto quieted down as he looked up to Temari, giving him a clear view of the underneath part of her covered breasts as she gave him a teasing smile.

"Anything wrong?"

"A-Ah no, not at all...U-Uh, *Ahem* anyway, uh…" Naruto fumbled around with his paperwork as he went to go continue signing, but stopped when Temari reached down and took his pin out of his hand "A-Ah I kinda…"

Temari didn't say anything as she took the pin and placed it in between her breasts as she winked "If you want it, come grab it."

"U-Uh…" Naruto gulped as he pushed himself up and looked his wife in the eyes, noticing how she licked her lips as he ran a hand over his chin "I-I'll just…"

Naruto went to grab the pin, but before he could; Temari took a step back, causing him to grab her right boob, making her face heat up "Oh~ Bold, aren't you?"

"I-" Temari put a finger to Naruto's lips before she gave him a wink before she moved both of her hands down to her waist and grabbed the sides of the shirt as she quickly and literally tore it off, causing her D cup bare breasts to plop out, causing the pin to bounce onto the floor.

Yet Naruto's eyes were no longer on the pin, his eyes focused on her chest as she stepped closer, her face red as she spoke: "What are you staring for~ You saw them last night~."

"I-I didn't pay enough attention I-I guess…" Naruto gulped as Temari gave a sly giggle as she grabbed his hand and guided it up to her bare breast, allowing him to cup it which elicited a moan from her.

"O-Oh~ Your hand feels good~" Naruto just gave a nod as if to say he was glad, causing her to lick her lips even more "You're the tough Hokage, yet you get so nervous and just melt around me~ It's adorable~."

Temari moved her own hand down and ran it over Naruto's crotch, sending a spine-tingling feeling through him as his breath caught in his mouth. The sensation from last night feeling even better this morning.

"You know, you can use your other hand to explore me~" Temari gave a wink as she moved her free hand and placed it on top of Naruto's, the both of them clasping her boob as the hand on Naruto's crotch remained as she continued to run her skinny fingers up and down.

Nodding slowly, Naruto took his free hand and rubbed Temari's side, feeling her muscles as he began to move behind her and down towards her ass. When he reached her ass, he slowly rubbed it, feeling how soft it was. It wasn't the biggest in the world, not that he had experience in the department, but it was still lovely to touch all the same.

Taking another gulp, Naruto moved his hand up some and slid his fingers into her panties as his finger ran down her ass crack, eliciting soft moans from her as his finger finally rubbed against her asshole. Trying to remember all the advice Jiraiya had ever given him, Naruto took the tip of his finger and slid the tip of it into her ass. "O-Oh~ I wasn't expecting you to go to THAT hole~ Not that I mind~."

Naruto gingerly nodded as he pushed his finger in a little more, feeling the soft and slippery feeling. He had expected the inside of an ass to feel like hard and, for lack of a better term, crusty. Yet Temari's was smooth and felt like a place he could get used to the feeling.

Eventually stopping her skinny fingers, Temari moved her hand and slid them down Naruto's pants, eliciting a gasp from him as she wrapped her hands around his member. "Mmm...This was so delicious last night you know~."

"I-I'm glad…" Temari gave an evil giggle to how cute Naruto was as she started to stroke his now rock solid member inside of his pants, making him pant some as she did so. Not wanting to be outdone, Naruto removed his finger from Temari's ass and removed his hand from her panties, only to go around front.

Temari had a look of lust in her eyes, as Naruto started to push his hand down the front side of her panties, his hand rubbing over her fuzzy pubic hair before he felt a slit at the bottom, running his finger across her pussy lips "O-Oh yes, right there…"

Feeling her juices run down his hand immediately, Naruto started to penetrate her pussy lips some, making her elicit soft moans as she continued to stroke his member, the two of them wanting each other like there was no tomorrow.

Taking two fingers, Naruto pressed them both slightly into her pussy, causing her to moan even louder as she felt the bare knuckles of her husband violate her as Naruto pushed his fingers even deeper inside of her.

Juices started to pour out of Temari as it was Naruto's turn to lick his lips, the imagery of drinking his wife's wet fluids made him even harder as Temari practically fell into an embrace from Naruto, which caused him to move his hand from her boob to her backside, the two of them mutually masturbating together.

Not wanting it to stop there though, Temari took her free hand and pushed down into his chair, causing him to slip his hand out of her panties as she fell to his knees as she quickly pulled his cock out of his pants "I've been waiting to taste this again~."

Not wasting any time, Temari opened her mouth and engulfed his cock in her mouth, sending a wave of pleasure through him as he felt her wet tongue begin to lick all over the sides of his cock. He felt her spit as she moved her mouth up and down, hitting every pressure point she could as Naruto gripped the sides of his chair for support.

She went up and down in a rhythmic pattern, like the beat to a drum, as she worked her magic. He could feel her sharp nails grasp onto his leg, causing an ounce of pain but also pleasure course through him. She was like a delicate animal, toying with her prey as she slowly devoured him.

She opened her eyes and met his gaze, a smirk almost being shown through her O punctured lips as she continued to suck him dry, making sure she got her fill. This was completely different than last night for Naruto; this was indeed her way of the ninja he thought.

She eventually came up for air as she used her tongue to flick Naruto's erect member back and forth, precum sliding down the sides of it as she let out a small giggle, tracing her nails across it causing Naruto to squirm "I see you like that~ Do you want more~."

"...Y-Yes…"

"I didn't hear that~ You're the Hokage, order me to do it~ Order me Hokage-sama~" Her tone made Naruto even more tingly and excited as he took his hand and rubbed it through her hair.

Yet instead of ordering her, Naruto grabbed her hair and plunged her face down onto his cock, making her go wide-eyed as she gagged on it. Yet Naruto couldn't stop himself as he forced her down, again and again, her moans and gags causing him almost to lose himself on the spot.

Yet he was able to keep control of himself as he began to thrust up, he could feel his cock push back on her throat as her spit went everywhere as he did so. After only doing it for a few moments, Naruto felt himself release as he hit the back of her throat once again, his cum running down her throat and into her stomach.

As soon as Naruto let go, Temari fell onto her ass as she heavily coughed up Naruto's cum, her face red and her eyes almost hollow from the experience. Realizing what he had just done, Naruto snapped out of it as he bent down "T-Temari! I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Yet before he could finish, Temari wrapped her arms around him and locked lips, immediately exchanging in a battle of tongues as she crawled into his lap and wrapped her legs around him. After unlocking lips, she gave a cum white-toothed smile as she spoke: "Don't apologize, Hokage-sama~."

Naruto gulped at her teasing tone again as she moved her hand down his side and into his pouch, before pulling out a kunai, his eyes trailing it. She pushed it down to her panties as she hooked them with it and then used it to tear them off, revealing her blond haired pussy as it leaned onto his pants leg.

She stood up some as she grabbed his cock and positioned it, her eyes flickering to him as she spoke: "Give me an order Hokage-sama~."

Realizing what she meant, Naruto got a small smile as he spoke: "I-I order you...T-To fuck me…"

Naruto was a bit nervous as he spoke, yet she got a wide grin as she began to lower herself "As you wish lord~."

Temari didn't say anything else as she started pushing herself down as Naruto could feel her pussy lips gently rub his cock, the virgin lips practically begging to be ripped open.

Virgin…

Naruto hadn't really thought about it, but Temari was a virgin; at least that's what she had told him. Yet she displayed the mindset of a seasoned warrior when it came to this stuff, was it just a natural thing for women? Maybe Temari lied to him? Or perhaps she had a perverted side and looked at those books sensei always wrote.

Whatever was the option, they all made Naruto more eager to have her.

After a moment, Naruto could feel himself began to enter into her as the head of his cock broke through and immediately Naruto felt a warmth course through him as his heart practically begged to burst out of his chest. When he looked up at Temari's face, he saw her cheeks redden as she let out small pants and moans, she was clearly enjoying this.

After stopping briefly, Temari continued downwards some more as Naruto started to feel her walls tighten around his dick as small moans and screams began to escape from her mouth, something that also eventually began to leave Naruto's mouth as well as she went down and down until she was about ninety percent down as her clit was practically squeezing his cock like a sealing jutsu.

"I-I...Can't go down any more…" Temari let out a small whimper as she suddenly changed her tone, causing Naruto to look up at her with worry as he saw blood dripping out of her pussy, confirming that she was indeed a virgin.

"Temari, a-are you alright?"

"...Y-Yeah, forget what I said…" Temari gave a small smile as her face scrunched into a mix of pain and pleasure as she tried to go down farther, as Naruto grabbed her sides as he gulped.

"L-Let me help you." He said it gently as he began to help push her down, causing her to moan but also scream at the same time until finally Naruto took a deep breath and gave a thrust, causing something to tear as more blood poured out of her pussy.

"O-Oh~" Temari moaned as she let out a small sound, her breathing increasing in speed as Naruto rubbed her side gently as he reached up and caressed her face.

"Temari, I'll go slow." Temari just gave a small nod as Naruto began to slowly go up and down, causing her to softly moan as she moved her hands and latched onto Naruto's shoulders to keep positioning as the two began to make love with one another.

Naruto could feel a mix of blood and Temari's cum run down his cock as he thrusted up and down, reaching his hand up as he cupped one of her breasts again, causing her to moan louder as he did so.

She looked down at Naruto's chest as she ran her hands over it, feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. She then moved one of her other hands to her other breast and cupped it as well, the both of them enjoying the soft texture of her breasts as the sloppy sounds began to get louder as Naruto slowly but surely increased his speed.

Naruto moved his face up and wrapped his mouth around Temari's nipple, causing her to let out a loud moan as she moved her hand behind his face and pushed him in, not allowing him to take his mouth off as he flicked her tit back and forth in his mouth, a strange taste briefly filling his mouth as the tit became erect inside of it.

Naruto ran his hands over the sides of his wife's body as she began to go up and down with Naruto, making the both of them moan as a feeling of euphoria washed over their bodies, causing immense pleasure.

Naruto licked the bottom part of the tit before moving his tongue and tried to insert it into the tiny hole of the tit, causing Temari to bite her mouth so she wouldn't scream at the feeling of it.

Finally, Naruto released his mouth as he gently pushed Temari back as she leaned back and grabed the desk with her hands as Naruto stood up and grabbed her sides, and began thrusting upwards with more force and velocity, blood and cum splashing around everywhere after every slap.

"N-Naruto~ F-Faster~" Temari begged for more as Naruto began to go faster on her, the sound of his balls slapping against the bottom of her ass was a feeling and sound he would never forget as he continued on, cursing himself for missing this pleasure the night prior.

As he did this, Naruto stopped for a moment to quickly take off his shirt and step out of pants due to how much he was sweating; causing Temari to give a sly remark about his phsique before he started on her once again.

Naruto sped up as more and more he thrusted as until he grabbed Temari and lifted her entirely up onto his desk as he placed her leg on his shoulder, and after getting a good hold of her, he began to go in and out at a fast breakneck rate as the wet sloppy noise resonated throughout the room.

Temari moaned loudly as she bit down on her hand to try to stop herself, yet it was to no avail as Naruto continued on, not wanting to finish his movements; which in turn caused her to moan and scream so much that her hand couldn't stop her.

Naruto moved his face back some, so her foot was now in his face and then began sucking on her toes as he thrusted back and forth, loving the taste of her toes in his mouth. He then started licking in between her toes and up and down on her foot, treating it like a grand feast that was reserved only for him.

Temari squirmed from the feeling as Naruto hit every corner of her foot with his tongue until finally, he could feel a feeling coursing through him, causing him to stop and look at her "T-Temari, I'm…"

"T-Together…" Temari gave a small smile as Naruto continued to thrust, each time hitting deep inside of her, hitting every pleasure point until finally…

"I-I'm cumming!' Both participants rang out together as Naruto cummed deep inside of Temari's womb, filling her up as Temari's own cum ran down Naruto's cock and down his balls as Naruto let go of her as his dick slid out of her pussy, and then he fell back into his chair, utterly exhausted.

Neither moved for a few moments until Temari pushed herself up with a red face, her pussy still leaking Naruto's cum as she spoke: "That was amazing, Hokage-sama~."

"A-Ah yeah…" Naruto could barely talk as Temari hopped off the desk and gave him a long kiss as she sat down in his lap, causing him to move his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Happy One Day Anniversary~."


End file.
